1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield circuit connection structure for a shielded connector to be directly attached to a variety of electrical apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional shield circuit connection structure for shielded connector direct attachment shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-64306. An associated shielded connector 1 is provided with an insulating connector housing 2 and a conductive metallic shell 4 accommodated therein. The connector housing 2 has, at its end to be attached, a mount seat integrally resin-molded therewith, with a square back surface portion 3 called "scat face".
The metallic shell 4 is comprised of a metallic cylinder 4a and a number of sheets of contact pieces 4b radially bent at an end of the cylinder 4a. The cylinder 4a is connected to a conduction terminal (not shown) installed in the housing 2 for an extended connection to a braid (not shown) of a shielded wire, so that the cylinder 4a is electrically connected to the braid.
As shown in FIG. 1, the contact pieces 4b of the metallic shell 4 are substantially flush with the seat face 3, to be brought into surface contact with a conductive casing (not shown) of an electrical apparatus when the seat face 3 contacts thereto.
The shielded connector 1 is placed on the casing of the electrical apparatus in a surface contacting manner, and four fixing bolts 5 are applied through bolt holes 3a at corners of the seat face 3 and screwed to the casing, for direct attachment of the connector 1 thereto. As the contact pieces 4b contact the conductive casing, this casing is electrically connected via the cylinder 4a and conduction terminal to the braid of the shielded wire.
The resin molded seat face 3 receives heat such as from the electrical apparatus and the shielded wire, and has a tendency to deform, which is significant if a waterproof packing or the like intervenes between the seat face 3 and the apparatus casing, therefor allowing an intervening object to produce a reaction force. A resultant deformation of the seat face 3 causes an incomplete contact of the seat face 3 to the casing, with a reduced contact pressure between a respective contact piece 4b of the shell 4 and the apparatus casing.
Further, external forces tend to act on the contact pieces 4b, causing a deformation or drop.